The Witch and the Vampire
by Darlene Smith
Summary: One Shot (OUAT x Twilight) Zelena wants to cast a portal to travel time, breaking one of the laws of magic, and she finds a divine being. DISCLAIMER: none of the characters are mine. They belong to A&E and the OC was inspired by Stephenie Meyer. This scene is a prelude to a very much developed work, which I will publish later on. The scene is set in OUAT s3b


One Shot (OUAT x Twilight) Zelena wants to cast a portal to travel time, breaking one of the laws of magic, and she finds a divine being. DISCLAIMER: none of the characters are mine. They belong to A&E and the OC was inspired by Stephenie Meyer. This scene is a prelude to a very much developed work, which I will publish later on. The scene is set on the series Once Upon a Time, season 3B. 

He left after he tried to free himself, but she had been clever. The redheaded witch, who the town had been desperately looking for her in order to defeat her, had protected the dagger that kept the Dark One captive. For a moment she felt wanted, but he only wanted to be free from her clutches. She was now sitting on her bed, alone with her anger and the jealousy taking over her. In another land she would've turned green, but something like that was impossible in this world without magic, so she could blend in easily. In the loneliness of her room, she had been thinking of her plan for revenge until a deep but smooth voice caught her attention.

"What's going on in that head of yours, dear?" The voice spoke from the shadows, where she couldn't see it.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded furiously.

He chuckled at her character. He never thought he'd find somebody like her; strong, fearless and so… powerful. Even he, without possessing a single drop of magic, could feel her magic in the air like a thick mist. He could sense the anger and he could even hear the crackling of her magic on the tip of her slender fingers.

Taking a final decision, the voice smiled -the only thing she could see in the dark- and it came out of the shadows, displaying himself under the dim light of the lamp. She had never in her life seen such a beautiful man, like the one who was standing in front of her like a marble statue. He was tall and strong, his chiseled torso protruded from the thin fabric of his shirt, and his broad shoulders and arms looked strong. His skin was as pale as a bed sheet, but his face… his face was an Adonis; strong and straight factions, profiled, and smooth sleek black hair, the envy of every girl. The angel voice she heard earlier came from a pair of delicious full lips. That voice that had interrupted her thoughts, had eyes that shine like melted honey and they were looking at her intensely as if they were trying to read her thoughts, or like a predator eyes its prey. She was dumbfounded before such a perfect being that had materialized in her room. She turned her attention to reality when he cleared his throat and pulled a smug smirk from his lips.

"Anything to say? You looked like you were ready to set me on fire."

She frowned, he was right. She could've turned anything or anyone who had burst into her house and interrupted the formation of her plan -which for her it was flawless-, but now she had no reason to.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked trying her best to make voice sharp, but instead it came out like the one of a little girl.

"I'm Adam." He said while he sat on the border of the bed, sitting in front of her. He stared at her intently for a few seconds, which seemed to go on forever for the redhead, making her nervous.

Once again her magic crackled on her fingers, just in case she had to rip out his heart and turn it into dust. But, how could she do something like that to such a perfect creature who had appeared in her room out of nowhere? Surely, if it was someone else, like her sister or any of those idiots she spends her time with now, she would've done it in a blink of an eye. But this voice and those intense eyes had her hypnotized, and she knew she had to fear him after what he said next.

"I want you."

She laughed wholeheartedly at the ridiculous statement, and he eyed here curiously.

"What's so funny?"

When she sobered up, she managed to answer, "You surely got the wrong person. Maybe your girl is my beloved sissy, the Queen."

He exhaled exasperated to the envious tone of the voice, and his cold breath reached her nostrils and she immediately felt attracted to the sweet and intoxicating scent; and addictive scent.

"It's you who I'm looking for, Zelena." He murmured, almost like a purr while he gently stroke the witch's cheek. "I know everybody prefers your sister but..." he took a deep breath before being mere centimeters from her face. "You are far more delicious."

A violent shiver coursed through her body and shook the bed after that phrase, which could've meant anything.

"Do not fear, I won't hurt you." He said when fear reflected on Zelena's eyes. "I care too much, and I wouldn't bring harm to you, which is what I fear most."

He took her delicate face between his hands, barely grazing his cold, hard lips over her soft and warm ones. Then his voice turned hard when he said: "To harm you, that's what I fear most. I couldn't live in peace with myself if something were to happen to you.

Zelena said nothing by the mere fact that she couldn't find her voice. Could it be possible that she has been enchanted so she couldn't speak? That must be it, he could easily be in the "heroes" side; the idiots. It could even be a cruel joke from her pathetic little sister, who had probably cursed her to keep her from going forward with her marvelous plan. Zelena closed her eyes so she could concentrate on her revenge and she tried to free herself from the cold hands and stood up from her bed.

"What do you want from me?" She asked once she found her voice.

"I already told you." He said while he positioned himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"That's not what I'm talking about, I know you're lying." She replied as she tried to free herself once more but she couldn't, it was like being hugged by a statue.

"How can you know if I'm lying? You don't even know me." Then he turned her around, never letting go of her, to look at her. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me if I'm lying. I want _you_."

She looked at him dead in the eyes and found no lies, but even so she couldn't bring herself to believe him. It was too good to be true, so she kept her attitude.

"You want to destroy me, right? You think you can keep me from doing my magnificent and perfect plan, huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "What a stubborn woman. But still fascinating." He smiled and leaned over to press his lips on hers and almost immediately she gave into the kiss, melting into his embrace.

"It's all better now, isn't it?" He said when he broke the kiss and she rest her forehead on his hard chest and nodded, staying like that for a while.

"What are you?" She asked when she recovered her sanity -knowing that this perfect being couldn't possibly be human- and she scolded herself internally for allowing herself to be like this with this complete stranger.

He smiled and said, "Your favorite vampire."


End file.
